vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip (Space Funeral)
Summary Philip is the main protagonist of the Space Funeral series. In Space Funeral, he meets with a wizard in his hometown who tells him about the City of Forms, of which every city in the world is just an aspect of. It turns out that Moon had corrupted it, bringing forth the Great Change onto the world of Space Funeral. He teams up with Leg Horse to head to City of Forms, defeat Moon, and return the world to its former state. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher via stat boosts, far higher via Mystery Punch and Crushing Wind Name: Philip Origin: Space Funeral Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, but likely an adult Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Can damage ghosts, Statistics Amplification (via Flex Muscles, Blood Rage, and Speedy), Healing, Berserk Mode (via Blood Rage), Empathic Manipulation (via Sob, which lowers the opponent's defense), Status Effect Inducement (via Coin Trick, which has a chance of distracting the opponent and making them miss a turn), Resistance to Transmutation (even after being turned into a fish, he is still perfectly capable of fighting, completely unhindered and still able to use all of his techniques), Limited Holy Manipulation via bibles (A throwing weapon that inflicts Moral damage, which is strong against criminals), Limited Soul Manipulation via Old Movies (A throwing weapon that inflicts Vital damage, which is strong against spiritual beings), Limited Mind Manipulation via Magic Eye (A throwing weapon that inflicts Hypno damage, which is strong against animals as well as those who are susceptible to hypnotic powers), Mystery grants him access to Probability/Luck Manipulation; Death Manipulation; extended use of Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, and Healing; Broadway Force; Explosion Manipulation; Light Manipulation; Wind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight Ground Sharks, which have the strength to constantly dig through the ground as if they were swimming through water, can also fight opponents who can damage him), higher via stat boosts, far higher via Mystery Punch and Crushing Wind Speed: Likely Supersonic (Can dodge sound-based attacks from the 20th Century Boy) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher via stat boosts, far higher via Mystery Punch Durability: Wall level (Can take explosions from Bomb Dogs, which are dogs that have bombs for heads) Stamina: Is able to run through entire dungeons while fighting enemies, dodging obstacles, and solving puzzles without tiring, and can fight after having his blood partially drained Range: Melee. Extended melee range with knives and swords, 900 m with the Zorg Cannon if it is assumed to be comparable to a rocket launcher Standard Equipment: *Knife: Philip collects a few assortments of knives throughout the game that he uses in combat. *Silver Sword: A sword that is described as "long and balanced". *Zorg Cannon: A vaguely-described weapon that is described as a "future death machine". The strongest weapon that can be wielded by either Philip or Leg Horse. *Bibles: A throwing weapon that inflicts Moral damage, which is strong against criminals. *Magic Eye Pictures: A throwing weapon that inflicts Hypno damage, which is strong against animals, as well as those who are susceptible to hypnotic powers. *Old Movies: A throwing weapon that inflicts Vital damage, which is strong against ghosts and spirits. Intelligence: Unknown, likely average Weaknesses: Seems emotionally unstable and cries a lot. Feats: In Space Funeral: *Early on in the game, he defeated the Swamptrogg, a creature that even trained knights fear, that was big enough to block a tunnel entrance with its body. *Defeated an entire gang and their leader while fighting his way through their heavily booby-trapped castle, alongside Leg Horse. *Seized all of the treasure in a mummy-infested pyramid without getting caught. *Dodged sound-based attacks from the 20th Century Boy. *Defeated Moon, a reality warper who planned to destroy the reality of the universe and create a new one. In Space Funeral 2: *Defeated Cancer, another artist who redid the corruption that Moon had caused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heal:' Heals an ally. Has a light and a heavy variant. *'Wallop:' A powerful punch. *'Savage Blow:' An even more powerful punch. *'Sob:' Makes the opponent drop their guard, lowering their defense. *'Flex Muscles:' Increases Philip's attack. *'Speedy:' Increases Philip's speed. *'Lunge:' Philip tackles the opposing team. This attack can hit multiple foes at once. *'Blood Rage:' Makes Philip go berserk. This dramatically increases his attack power, but it also poisons him and makes him lose control over his actions, preventing him from using other skills while Blood Rage is in effect. *'Coin Trick:' Distracts the opponent by playing a flashy coin trick, making them miss a turn. *'Mystery Punch:' A powerful, yet mysterious punch that can only be earned by getting lucky with the use of the Mystery skill. It hits all opponents and by far outclasses all of Philip's other skills in power, except for Crushing wind. However, it can only be used a certain amount of times before Philip forgets it again. *'Mystery:' A grab bag technique that causes one of many possible events to happen. Some of which are beneficial to Philip in his party, some of which do nothing, and some of which have negative effects. The notable events include: **Philip gouging the target's eyes out. **Causing the opponent to die from heart attacks, blood clots, spontaneously exploding, or just straight up dying for no reason. **Setting the opponent on fire. **Bathing Philip and his party in a heavenly light that fully restores them all to mint condition. **Philip imitating a puppy face, making the opponent disintegrate in agony. **Having the opponent say some provocative works that put Philip into a Blood Rage, or vice versa. **Giving a speech that forces the opponent to take a brief vow of pacifism, inflicting Moral damage. **Making Philip depressed. **Philip giving a speech, doing a dance, or singing a song that inflicts Distract on an opponent, or vice versa. Philip may also make the opponent leave out of boredom. **Making either Philip or the opponent do some exercises, increasing their attack. **Philip suddenly learning the move, "Mystery Punch". **Making both Philip and the opponent dance. **Making both Philip and the opponent puke blood. **Healing the entire party a little. **Inexplicably increasing the attack or speed of either Philip or his opponent. **Causing an explosive (i.e. a Bombdog) to misfire on the party that intended to use it. **Philip suddenly finding an item, be it a healing item or a throwing item that the opponent is weak to, and adding it to the inventory. **An event where Philip suddenly starts shaking, looks up at his opponent with his eyes brimming with an inner fire, suddenly mouthing the japanese word for "finality", and then unleashing his most powerful move: Crushing Wind, which does 9999 damage to the opponent. **Inexplicably restoring 100 MP to the entire party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RPG Maker Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Light Users Category:Wind Users Category:Space Funeral